1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for device authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is commonplace for customers to conduct transactions online using a mobile device. For example, a customer may select an item and go to a “checkout screen” where the user then enters his or her credit card information, billing address, and shipping address. The merchant then provides this information to a financial institution to authorize the underlying transaction.